


Bother

by WandaPea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaPea/pseuds/WandaPea
Summary: After having his suit taken off him, Peter becomes defiant. Its Tony who has to put him in line.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Bother

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.  
> Tumblr @WandaPea

Since the Ferry incident, Peter had completely gone off line and couldn't bring himself to keep attempting to bother Happy. He felt completely humiliated and beyond frustrated at the fact that he wasn't listened to and continuously treated like a child. Mr Stark had trusted him to risk his life and yet he wasn't taken seriously when he had the opportunity to finally make a difference. 

Peter couldn't even talk to May about it or attempt to have a mature conversation with Ned about it. He had been thrown into this situation and had absolutely no one. Peter was used to at least always having May; she didn't shy away from talking about anything and he always knew she wouldn't judge him, but this was different. 

His secret had been hanging over him for so long. Peter felt such guilt knowing he was constantly lying to her and using her kindness and trust to sneak around. When Mr Stark turned up he thought everything was going to change. For a second it seemed like he was finally going to be able to fight to his full potential and be able to truly be Spider-Man. Yet, here he was. He was still at school and was expected to act like Germany never happened.

How did Mr Stark expect him to stop when he was already in this deep?

That's how Peter ended up standing in front of an absolutely furious Tony at the tower.

Peter had become extremely reckless. He was way past attempting to call or text Happy or Tony, he knew they never liked hearing from him at the best of times. Now he felt like they truly hard him and just saw him as benign some stupid kid. If they were refusing to help him and let him have access to the suit, then he would have to go back to basics.

Going through his closet to find his old seemed like a great idea at first, until he saw the pathetic piece of material he once referred to as his suit. It was ragged and flimsy. Gone was the high tech and AI. It would have to do.

Looking in the mirror he had never felt or looked so stupid. Being in the suit made by Mr Stark for so long, only emphasised how terrible the homemade one was. It was even ripped in some places and he worried about people recognising him and seeing the downgrade Spider-Man had gone through. The web shooters were what truly mattered though and thankfully they were fully intact. 

In the back of his mind he was reminding himself to be more careful. He was far more vulnerable in this suit than the last and his speed and agility hindered. Regardless he immediately began scouring the city and felt himself fill with adrenaline. Before long he came across a group of men who looked to be holding guns. He didn't even hesitate to approach. 

As soon as he dropped in from above them it dawned on him how outnumbered he was. Peter couldn't let himself second guess and immediately began blocking them from all angles as they automatically recognised him.  
His spider sense was still non-existent and he was lagging, even with his super strength he was falling behind. As he saw the largest man stalking towards him, he braced himself, expecting to be stabbed. As his eyes closed he heard a gasp beside him as they all registered an of so familiar sound. It couldn't be him, could it?

All of them turned to the source and saw an ironman standing proudly. Peter automatically assumed it was empty. As soon as the men saw the arms of the suit raising and a light beginning to brighten, they turned and continued to run down the alleyway. 

Peter let himself fall to the ground and focused on getting his breath back. He didn't look towards the suit, assuming it would fly away and leave him be. 

“What the hell was that about?”

Peter's head shot up, the voice unexpected and harsh. Peter then only huffed and rolled his eyes, assuming Mr Stark couldn't see him and was only there through a phone call. He almost flew back a few feet out of shock when the suit opened and Mr Stark stepped out into the cold. 

“I never though you would be this stupid and reckless. Look at me when I am speaking to you,” Tony spat out, his face feeling hot and a tight feeling of panic and anger in his chest. 

When Peter still refused to give him any recognition and even had the nerve to smirk, he stepped back into the suit and grabbed Peter's arm in one swift movement. 

Before Peter could even register what was happening, he was being carried and lifted into the air. He knew there was no point in fighting as he had a tight grip and they were already high enough that it wouldn't be safe for him to land. When he eventually saw the Avengers tower come into view he began to feel a sense of dread.

As they dropped onto the landing pad, Mr stark didn't lessen his grip and continued to half drag him inside. Peter was momentarily distracted and was looking around the place he had always dreamed of coming to. It seemed they were the only ones there and the whole place did seem a bit sparse. It took him a while to realise Tony was now just staring at him.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You were completely outnumbered and that suit is not even slightly functional. Tell me that you will never do that again.” Tony felt almost breathless by the end of the sentence. He wasn't used to feeling so worried for people, normally he was the one making Pepper panic..

“Whatever.” Peter mumbled, already beginning to turn toward the exit again. Then suddenly he felt Tony's grip on his arm again, this time pulling him towards the large sofas. 

Tony didn't even know what he was doing and he would probably regret it, but the anger and sickening anxiety he was feeling was controlling him. He sat down on the edge of the sofa and quickly threw the scrawny teen over his lap. Peter began to struggle so Tony kept him in place with his left hand whilst his right hand pulled down the boy's spandex outfit and underwear down to mid thigh. 

Still completely blinded by his remaining anger and anxiety, Tony began smacking the buttocks in front of him. He still had control and didn't want to hurt the boy but knew this was the only way to get through to him. 

As soon as Peter felt himself get bared, he began to struggle and try to get away from his impending punishment. He was shocked at how much the swats hurt and soon began to feel the burn set in. When he only felt Mr Stark tighten his grip, he knew there was no way of getting out of this before Mr Stark decided it was over.

When he felt Peter go limp and give up Tony stopped and immediately pulled the boy's clothing back into place. He braced himself for the screaming and even the idea that Peter might hit him. What he did not expect was for the boy to throw himself into his arms.


End file.
